


Too Bored to Resist (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Paizuri, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: There's a weird blanket of unrest covering Hope's Peak Academy, but some people want to stay distracted. When you're faced with the frisky Ultimate Fashionista Junko Enoshima, and she's ready to turn you into her personal toy, will you be able to keep up with her, or will you give into despair?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Too Bored to Resist (Commission)

Hope's Peak Academy was in unrest. It was the third day in a row that a teacher didn’t show up for work. It’s become an usual happening, since pretty much everyone in the reserve course was absolutely out of control, what with the sudden wave of insecurity that had washed over the elite school.

And then there's you, sitting alone inside the classroom, wondering about the future. A Hope's Peak Academy scholarship was supposed to be the golden ticket into a life of success and acknowledgment... And yet there you are, alone inside the classroom. The Ultimate What's His Face. You have no idea why you’re there; All you know it's that apparently it's a safe place for you to be, away from the madness that your classmates are spouting almost mindlessly. But it’s come to the point you have to ask yourself whether Hope’s Peak is really a place where they cultivate hope, instead of sapping it.

They say the opposite of hope is conformity, but when you’re faced with the prospect of pure chaos, it sounds more like… Despair.

As you move from a common seat to the teacher’s table, you mindlessly let your backpack fall to the ground as you sit on the edge of the table, wondering what's going to be of the future. Your mind wanders off for a moment, and you seem to lose track of time, unaware that someone is right there observing you.

"And what are YOU doing here, ya punk?" That particularly high-pitched and loud voice comes accompanied by a weird feeling of something sharp pressing against your crotch, almost like a needle... Or a heel.

Indeed, there's a boot pressing against your nether parts, the thin heel of a black leathery combat boot digging into your balls. You raise your head and see the owner of said boot -- a gorgeous young woman dressed mostly in black and white. Big strawberry blonde hair divided in two pigtails that went all the way to her midriff, pinned in place by two cartoonish bear pins, one black and one white; deep blue eyes, almost grey, that stare at you in a playful scowl, as that girl full of swagger, not unlike a rock star or a punk celebrity, crosses her arms in front of her chest, right under her enormous breasts.

Junko Enoshima was really the talk of the school, And some people thought that she was a cause of all the unrest around Hope's Peak Academy. She wasn't only the Ultimate Fashionista: on top of being able to make every runway in the world hers, there was also the fact she had a way with people. It almost felt like those she addressed were automatically compelled to follow her teachings, like machines at the press of a button. something about her voice, or maybe about how she is ridiculously beautiful, desirable... Fuckable!

"Don't just sit there looking at me like that," Junko growls as she leans forward, supporting her upper body on her lifted leg as she digs harder into your crotch with her boots; "say something!"

"I-- Uh..." You can't say anything, as you're completely helpless, standing in front of the most influential woman in the school. Her beauty is captivating, her perfume is hypnotic, and even the way she seems to want to dominate you is hot. And if your voice isn't going to talk to her, your body will.

"What the hell's--" Junko's eyebrows furrowed as she dropped the rock star persona voice, looking at your crotch... And then smirking. "Ah, I see how it is. You just can't resist being in my presence, your dick's swelling up in your pants! And all it took was a little TUG, right?!" She provokes you, further digging the heel of her boots into your nutsack. Indeed, your cock's getting harder for her, and she didn't even need to say anything!

"I-I'm sorry!" You whimper helplessly. No matter how hard you tug your shirt down, your pants won't be able to hide there's a mass of humanity engorging in your underwear! 

"Don't worry, I get that a lot. Not like I care about these nerds, anyway," Junko, now with a more 'normal' behavior. "But... Hmmm."

There's a weird moment of silence as Junko seems to alleviate the pressure with her boots as she mellows out a bit. "W-What...?"

"I'm bored," she says in a miserable voice, fidgeting with her hair. "I get bored too easily. I... Need to find a way to take care of this boredom. One way or another. You're gonna help cure my boredom, aren't you?"

"Well, sure," you answer out of confusion; "but w-what exactly can I--?"

"Open your pants and put your cock out," she orders, still in a mellowed out voice. You can't help but jump backwards in surprise, but Junko just barely lifts her eyes to meet yours. "I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter," she scolds you; "or you don't want to cure my boredom? Pwetty pweeeeease?!" Suddenly, her face brightens up and she stares at you with big puppy eyes, puffing her cheeks as she smiles and bringing her hands together like a begging kitten.

Something about her quirkiness is hard to resist (or maybe it's fear?). As she stares into your soul with those big sparkling eyes, you can't help but to oblige. Doing away with the fly of your pants, you're only given enough space to unzip them before your cock does the rest: your hardening, throbbing member springs into view before you can even lower your underwear, and Junko stares at it with wicked interest. "Wow! It's... So big..." Her adorable number drops for a second as she admires the size of your sex, its head already beginning to build up the first drips of pre... Before she gets right back into her performance, now putting up a particularly British accent, puffing out her ample chest as she stares you down. "Yes, this will do. Lower your pants, peasant!"

Unable to fight back, you do exactly as you're told, further lowering your pants and allowing your rod to stand at attention. Junko casts you a dirty glare as she rubs the heel of her boots against the lower vein of your cock... Right before pushing your shaft into your body, pressing her boot against it. "Lay down for me, you... Nasty peasant!"

It's hard not to allow your body to slump onto the table, especially with this deranged piece of sin pressing her boot against your cock. Soon, out of this mix of pain and pleasure, your upper body is completely collapsed on the teacher's table, as Enoshima strokes your shaft with the sole of her boot. "My, my, you're really aroused," she says with her forced posh British accent; "it's time we did something about this. Your function as a lowly knave is to cure MY boredom... But I guess I can have fun with you."

You can feel her boot leaving your crotch, and the particular click of her heels reaching the floor and walking around you. She's quick to let you know it's no use trying to get up, as she presses your body against the table and grins down at you, speaking up with her normal voice: "Don't worry, I'm gonna give you a little treat... If you're cooperative." Before you can make sense of what she speaks of, she hops on top of you with athleticism akin to that of a gymnast, sitting on your chest and pinning your arms down on the table with her both hands. "And then you can tell everyone in your group of blue-balled nerds that you sniffed the panties of the hottest girl in this cursed school."

You only have a split second to admire the sight as she lifts her lower body and gives you a sight of what she hides under her skirt -- a round, shapely ass, and black and white checkered panties that cover just enough of her sex to leave the naughty bits to imagination -- before she brings that majestic derriere up to you, literally sitting on your face as she rubs her thinly-covered pussy against your nose and mouth. You can barely breathe with that snatch all over your face, and you have to ask yourself if you WANT to; the only scent you can take in being that of Junko's slit and the perfume of her undies.

As she pins your arms down and makes it impossible for you to reach for her rump, she supports herself up just enough so she can bring her legs up to your still hardening, twitching dick. The soles of her boots grip your dick like sharp pincers as she strokes you with her feet. She hums in delight as your nose buries her panties into her pussy and bites into her lower lips watching as your pulsating member starts leaking drips precum that latch on to her footwear. She admires the purple hue of the crown of your rod and licks her lips. "How does that make you feel, hmm? Does having my ass on your face while you can't fight me bring you... despair? Oh, yeah, you can't answer, can you, you nerd?"

Indeed, the most you can produce are helpless hums as you struggle for air. But still, the fragrance of her panties and her moistening pussy are too hypnotic to resist. She rubs her panties against your face with plenty delight, as she rocks your cock back and forth between her feet. "I'll tell you what, though," she says with a sultry purr; "I'm getting pretty much into this. Consider yourself lucky."

She then puts all of her weight on your skull (not that she's any heavy, but it's still a struggle to breathe), sinking your face in her pussy as she reaches for the laces on the sides of her underwear, pulling on their knots. You can barely see as the ties come undone, but you can feel the back of Junko's undies blanketing your face. She grinds her pussy against your face a little bit more before finally propping herself up and doing away with her checkered panties. And, again, you only have a split second to admire her delicate pink pussy, meticulously and carefully trimmed, before it comes down on your face again. This time, however, she doesn't pin your arms down, as she grinds her cunt all over your face.

"Not many people are worthy of this treat," Junko mewls seductively, propping herself on the table as she leads her feet back to your cock, prodding and stroking it with her soles, chuckling as more drips of sticky pre leak from the swollen head. As she drowns you in pheromones, you're aware you're free to move your arms, and you quickly move them to grab two handfuls of that beautiful ass, watching as it jiggles ever so softly as you grip those cheeks. Spreading those cheeks makes Junko sink even further with her pussy on your face, and all you have to do to explore her warm, moist tunnel is put your tongue out. "Oh damn," she clenches up when you first prod inside her pussy with your tongue, but then chuckles and loosens up, allowing you to grope her ass and lick her slit and suck her labia into your mouth. "This is... Quite the cure for boredom," she mutters, twerking on your face as her feet pinch your cock harder. She starts masturbating your member with her feet, and despite her boots being hard and rubbery, it's quite a ride to be stroked by such an irresistible woman.

"I don't remember allowing you to TOUCH, though," Junko laughs as she pins your arms against the table again, and you can only protest with feeble sniveling. But should you really be complaining when you have the juiciest and most sought after pussy of all school grinding against you face?

Until, of course, it wasn't. Lifting her lower body, Junko starts sliding down your body, grinding her slender self against you. "That was starting to get boring," she purred, tracing the side of your face with her delicate hand as you gasp for air; "but I'm not going to allow you to make me bored. Not when there's such a... Big... Juicy dick standing up for me..." Wrapping your cock with her legs, squeezing your member between her thighs, Junko starts masturbating you as she lifts and lowers her legs, while her free hand moves to her shirt, loosening her tie and unbuttoning her shirt. As her shirt comes undone and the flaps fall to the sides, Enoshima gleefully leads your hands to her breasts, "forcing" you to fondle her massive boobs, manipulating your digits to sink themselves into her tender skin over her soutien. "And you're gonna be a helpful... little subject, are you not?" She speaks up with her royal voice again, even though her body heat and her expression both ooze lust, almost as if her multiple 'characters' were collapsing into one another. "AREN'T YOU?" She commands, sinking her nails into the back of your hand.

"Y-YES! Yes, I am!" You answer, powerlessly.

"Good boy... G-Good subject..." She moans, staring at how your cock leaks and coats the inside of her legs with the seeping precum, licking her lips before she herself is caught drooling. "All the good-for-nothing losers in this school staring at me, and a low life like you with such a big cock for me... Holy balls!... You deserve an award for that," she says, allowing (or rather, leading) your hands to dive under her bra. As your palm rubs against her rock hard nipples and your digits sink into the softness that are her colossal tits, your cock throbs again, spitting a considerably big gob of pre upwards; it further coats Junko's thighs, and she chuckles at how sticky they've become. "You really like to waste that early lube, don't you? There's a proper place for that to go, you loser."

Junko proceeds to jump off the table, adjusting her skirt after she lands, and then grabbing you by the tie, forcing you to get up from the table. "Get up," she orders as you sit on the edge of the table. She stands right there in front of you, your throbbing cock pointed at her face as she holds her waist and stares at you with hungry eyes and blushing cheeks; her bra has been lifted up and her gigantic boobs are on display, perky pink nipples puffed out. "We're gonna have some fun," she drools and licks her lips as she stares at how your cock pulsates; "but with one catch."

"A... catch?" You ask, as she removes her tie from around her neck and ties your balls with it, knotting it as hard as she can.

"You'll cum when I tell you that you can," she purrs, staring at your despairing face before grabbing the teacher's seat and setting it in front of the table, so she can sit and face you. She does exactly that, rubbing her cheek on your shaft with a delighted hum. "Think you can hold on? Well... You're gonna have to," she whispers, proceeding to dock your gargantuan cock between her massive tits, pressing them against your shaft as they leak even more pre. She watches with almost childish entertainment as those sticky drops run down your rod and disintegrate into a thick, sticky coat as they touch her boobs. "The way you're this hard for me... It's so... Hot!" She salivates, pinching her own puffy nipples as she moves her whole body up and down, stroking your cock with her breasts. "You should be thanking me...!"

"T-Thank you, Miss Enoshima!" You utter mindlessly, as you throw your head back, enjoying how Junko works your cock.

"Good boy... I estimate that 127% of your classmates will want to kill themselves out of envy once they learn Junko Enoshima gave you a titjob," she said with a shaky nerdy voice, before rubbing the tip of her nose on the leaky crown of your cock; "let's see if we can bump that number further up, shall we?"

You feel the wet and warm ruggedness of Junko's tongue sliding across the head of your cock as she laps up the last remaining drops of lube oozing from the top, before she puts the whole of your dick's crown inside her mouth, milking it with her tongue. You can feel her draining your rod from all the pre that still rested inside and then some as she pumps the shaft by squeezing her boobs around it and stroking gleefully. She grabs your hands and lead them to her breasts, encouraging you to play with them as she rubs your thumbs against her nipples, and lets out a cute groan when you pinch and twist them. "You can touch THEM," she purrs, rubbing her cheek against your cock as she licks the shaft, before bringing it into her mouth once more.

It's not because you can't touch her head that you can't fuck her face, though. Led by instinct, you raise your hip, sinking your cock deeper inside Junko's mouth, and she lets out a gasp of surprise before bringing her head up. "What the FUCK are you thinking???" She asks in a wail... Before commanding with the same authority: "Do it again!"

She brings your cock back inside her mouth and leads your hands to her hair, and this time it's impossible not to grab her head by the pigtails and sinking her face down your shaft! You can feel the back of her throat meeting the bulging head of your cock as she gags and blushes, but doesn't resist! Gripping her hair like handlebars, you proceed to fuck her face with plenty authority, hearing as she gags and retches every time your cock reaches her throat; her mascara starts running down her face as she tries her best to keep her composure. And out of instinct, you grip her hair even harder as you sink Junko's face into your crotch, your shaft sunk deep inside her throat, as Enoshima struggles to breathe! She struggles for a second, and only after a small eternity of watching her go wide-eyed and desperate for release that you let go of her hair and allow her to come back up.

"What the--!" She gasps and draws a sharp breath. "I c-couldn't breathe! I thought I was going to pass out on your cock! Was that... what... DESPAIR feels like?!" She asks herself with a wicked smile, slobbering and blushing at the thought. "Alright, fuck it, you've earned it. I want this cock inside me now."

Impatient as ever, Junko throws you onto the table again and climbs on top of you, pinning your whole body down again, staring you with her ferocious eyes, licking her lips in anticipation as she devours your whole in her mind. "You're gonna fuck me until I can't do words properly, and you will cum only when I let you. Got it?!"

It's not like she gives you any choice. With a wicked chuckle, Junko leads the tip of your cock to where her wet pussy is, rubbing the crown against her puffed out, lube-coated labia just to provoke you, before allowing your shaft to sink and disappear inside of her, taking on your shaft all the way in with a single sitting! "Oooooh, that hit the sweet spot right there."

And then, proving she's the one in control, Junko starts riding your cock like the champion she is, her boobs bouncing up and down as she stares at your distressed expression with a sick grin, her tongue out as she chuckles darkly. Her crotch meets yours with a wet slapping sound as her pussy's natural juices leak down your shaft, coat your ballsack and end on the table. From that point on, Junko doesn't say anything, as she just enjoys the ride, letting out high pitched coos of pleasure as she dares you to keep up with her.

Grabbing your hands, she leads them to her ass, allowing you to sink your fingers down her soft skin. You can feel the ripples that erupt on her flesh as she bounces on your cock and lands on your crotch at a maddening pace that you can only wonder how much longer you can hold it in. Then she supports herself on the table on top of you with one arm, while her other hand cups one of her boobs and brings the nip up to her mouth, as she proceeds to suck and bite into her own mammary. The more she goes on, the crazier her smile gets and the harder her rhythm becomes, the hotter it is, and the harder it becomes for you to hold it in.

"Do you wanna cum inside me?!" Staring at your face and recognizing someone who's about to burst out, Junko decides it's time to rub some salt on the submissive wound. "I bet you want, you goddamn loser! I bet you wanna breed me so bad!" She exclaims, going harder yet down on your dick, with a slower speed but with plenty aggressiveness, a LOUD spank when your skins meet at your crotches. She lets out a loud moan of bliss as her body collapses on top of yours, and she keeps riding your cock like a maniac, as if there's no tomorrow to be had. Her moans have now devolved into animalistic grunts, matching your groans of pleasure and torture. "I bet you'd love to fill me up with your hot spunk, breed me and have a lot of little Enoshimas running around the fucking campus, don't you?!" She snarls, tugging on your tie and forcing you to stare into her spellbinding eyes. "Well, you're not, because you're not allowed to cum! How's that make you feel?!"

"It feels..." You try, but all your senses have been taken by assault. Your dick feels like it needs the release, it's about to explode and make a major mess of spunk, but your balls are firmly isolated! "I-I NEED to cum!"

"YOU WON'T!" Junko commands, supporting herself up once again, going up and down on your cock without any intention of showing mercy! "I wanna TASTE your despair! Go on, freak out for me! Ahahahahahah!!!" She laughs as she watches you claw the table with one hand, while your other hand sinks harder into her ass, and Enoshima doesn't seem to feel any kind of pain.

As a matter of fact, she's completely possessed by lust, to the point she doesn't realize the tie she made around your balls is coming undone, what with how she fastened it and how she's bouncing on your dick like crazy!

And ultimately, as the knot comes undone and the tie falls, you can feel your release, as if your body is being struck by lightning, contorting and shivering under Junko's weight! All that pent up energy in your balls erupts as you can feel a colossal load of spunk being shot inside the deranged Fashionista's pussy! She reacts immediately, letting out a deafening howl of bliss, her entire body trembling as well, as the two of you have that sweet moment of liberation! After her scream, Junko collapses on top of you, while your cock keeps pumping out more and more cream inside of her, your semen getting all mixed up with her own creamy cum as you two coat the table with a thick layer of your passion's fluids.

It takes a while for Junko to recover from the climax, but when she does, you can hear her growl. "Motherfucker..." She supports herself back up and removes your cock from inside of her, letting your still hard mass collapse to a side as it still oozes and is coated all over with your cum. "I believe... I didn't give you the RIGHT to cum. Did I?!"

"N-No, I... don't think so..." You, the submissive, helpless one, answer meekly.

"Well, isn't that a crying shame," she says with a dark undertone to her voice, pushing you off the table. You barely have time to break your fall and stand on your feet, as she sits on the table and spreads her legs, exposing her pussy, cum oozing out of it. "Look at what you just did. You know what it means, right?" She reaches for your head and grabs a handful of your hair, pulling your face closer to hers as she smiles wickedly. "Iiiiit's... Punishment time!"

"P-Punishment tim--AAH!" You can't help yourself as Junko pushes your head down, giving you close-up view of her leaking pussy.

"Eat it. Make it all clean, loser," she orders, pushing your face into her crotch, smearing your face with your own cum, as well as hers. "You'll make sure everything's nice and clean... Or else." With no power to resist, you can only swallow your pride and do as you're told. Lapping up the cum puddle that formed on the table and still oozed from Junko's slit, you accumulate everything inside your mouth, as your cheeks begin to puff out with all the cream inside your mouth...

"Swallow it," she orders.

You don't even question it. You forcefully send that thick, salty gob of spunk down your throat, much to Junko's satisfaction. And then, to give her a treat, you trace the trail of cum stains on the table and the back of her skirt all the way to her pussy, and give her slit a good lick, sending ripples up her spine as she shivers and coos. Another good lick at her swollen clitoris seals makes her mewl and pet your head, a signal you've done a good job.

"You're free to go now," she says, releasing your head and allow you, still on wobbly legs, to get up. She stares at you from head to toe, the sweaty mess you've become... As well as your cock is still hard and throbbing. "Wow, you're still-- You can still go, can't you?"

"I... guess I can," you say with dubious pride.

Junko bites into her lower lips, staring at your hard cock with desire. "Well, it'd be kind of a shame if that energy went to waste... So... Tell you what." Hopping down from the table, she pulled the chair closer and rose one of her legs onto it, leaning onto the table and lifting her skirt, exposing her swollen pussy. "You get a free second round. But this time... You let me know when you're about to cum. Okay?" You can't tell if she's giving up her dominant power or if it's a gift from the sinful mistress, but like hell you're going to waste the opportunity. Without questioning, you lead your cock right back to her cunt, and it goes in even easier than before as both you and her are coated in cum! You sink your cock deep inside her with no regrets, and she mewls in ecstasy as she sinks her nails into the wooden table in anticipation. "Don't hold back!"

"Hell yeah," you mutter to yourself as your digits sink into Junko's ass and start pistoning your rod in and out of her, pushing her body forward every time you slam your crotch into hers and sink your dick down the fashion queen's snatch, and then pulling it back towards you as you grip her ass. Her demanding becomes mindless moaning as her body grinds against the table, being brought back and forth by your fucking!

This maddening dance of bodies can only get more intense and more aggressive as you slam your cock deep inside her with grunts that match the slapping noises of the meeting of your skins! You take a chance at giving that round, beautiful ass a slap and watch as it jiggles even more! "MORE!" She demands in a roar, and you're ever so glad to oblige, giving another powerful slap to the Ultimate Fashionista's derriere, the red mark of your passion erupting on your skin.

You can feel the energy building up inside you again, as the second wave of spunk is now ready to be discharged. With a wince, you grip Junko's hips even harder now and barely have time to warn your unhinged partner. "I-- I'm gonna--" You start, and this is the signal Junko needs to perk up, your cock bouncing out of her pussy with a wet splutter as she gets on her knees and stares up at you with fire in her eyes.

"On my face and boobs!" She requests as she grabs your dick by the root with one hand, and the other grabs your shaft, stroking it maddeningly. It doesn't take long for your second load to erupt, gushing out of your rod as it spurts all over Junko's ample chest and pretty face. She opens her mouth to allow some of it to swish between her lips and get caught by her tongue, but her lower face is now covered by spunk. It dribbles down her cheeks and chin, dripping on her boobs, and she can't help but smirk as she lips her lips clean once you're done unloading your second fill all over her. "This was a good idea," she purrs.

...

Junko grabs her panties that had been thrown to one of the common seats and starts putting it back in place. "You know what? You're... pretty good," she purrs, casting you a sultry stare. "And I think I could use a good fuck every now and then. So... Don't you FUCKING DARE to do anything stupid, NERD!" She turns back to you with her rock star persona out in full force... And immediately breaks at she stares at your withering cock. "Because I... need your cock in my life now," she slobbers as she thinks about your hard cock standing up again. "L-Let's... do that again soon."

You can't help but smile at your deranged lover. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
